User talk:Dmoreau1
Recommended Layout'''You are currently viewing '''Memory Alpha without recommended changes to the standard layout. To apply these changes, please click on the following Apply link - to just get rid of this notice, click on Reject. In either case, click Save page on the page that follows. Apply - Reject Welcome to Memory Alpha, Dmoreau1! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Professor Daryl Frazetti" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 22:34, March 23, 2011 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Your question As I said before, I moved your article to the proper Reference Desk forum, Forum:Professor Daryl Frazetti. Please do not recreate it in the incorrect namespace. Thanks --31dot 22:38, March 23, 2011 (UTC) No worries, you have done fine. To keep the discussion in one location, feel free to add any further comments to the section you wrote on my talk page I made another comment there, as well. Any other questions you have, feel free to ask me or any other administrator. And welcome. :) --31dot 22:50, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok thank you. I went back and put my signature then as you advised and it should look like your example. Thanks again!